


these feelings have built up (ready to spill)

by OceannanotOceania



Series: Model AU [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Greek Gods Concept, Kissing, M/M, Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: Taekwoon and Wonsik reunite after a year to do an anniversary shoot forEris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back I promised a sequel to the Model AU, and I finally am living up to said promise! I hope y'all enjoy. ^^
> 
> As always, thank you to [Jaioi](archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi) for betaing this disaster.

Taekwoon flipped through an issue of Vogue, eyes practically glazed over before he got to the story about Wonsik. Well, Ravi.

“You know, that Ravi guy is getting big.” Hakyeon said from the kitchen, walking over to the couch with two mugs in his hand. He held out the one in his left hand.

Taekwoon’s eyes flickered up, setting the magazine in his lap before grabbing the mug with a nod. He took a sip of the coffee, bitterness diluted with an obscene amount of cream.

“Why do you always call him that?” Taekwoon leaned back in the couch, hands cupped around the warm mug.

Hakyeon went to sit by Taekwoon, the agent taking a sip of coffee before speaking.

“Does it bother you?”

“Well,” Taekwoon said. “It’s not like he’s a complete stranger to us. It just seems weird to call him by his model name.”

Hakyeon chuckled. “I don’t always call him Ravi.”

“Still.” Taekwoon said. “It’s weird when you do.”

Hakyeon smirked. “Fair.” He took a sip of coffee. “Did you get my email?”

“The shoot with Hongbin?”

Hakyeon nodded.

“Haven’t read it.” Taekwoon took a sip of coffee.

The agent rolled his eyes. “Well, just know it’ll be a couple of weeks from now. It’s another shoot with Wonsik.”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “What?”

The model couldn’t help being surprised; Wonsik had been caught in doing his own solo work, apparently heavily against working on couple shoots with others, the only exception being the other couples shoot he’d done with Taekwoon almost a year ago.

“You’ll see in the email.” Hakyeon smirked. “If you’d take the time to read it I’d appreciate it.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “I will.” He took another sip of coffee, leaning forward to place his mug on the coffee table before leaning back, grabbing the magazine in his lap.

Hakyeon quirked an eyebrow, taking another sip from his mug.

~

“So have you read it yet?”

Taekwoon looked up from his phone, the model shaking his head.

Wonsik rolled his eyes. “You should.”

The model let out a breath. “Hakyeon keeps pestering me about it.”

“The shoot’s in three days.”

“And?” Taekwoon said. “This is our normal dynamic. I don’t do something until the last minute, and even with that Hakyeon can’t stay mad at me long because I look good at shoots no matter what.”

“What about that one-”

“Don’t.” Taekwoon cut in.

Wonsik rolled his eyes, taking a sip of coffee from his paper cup. Taekwoon grimaced slightly, picturing the black and bitter liquid contained within.

“Listen, the shoot’s just,” Wonsik paused. “Interesting. For lack of a better word. Just read it now.”

Taekwoon sighed, sipping his extremely sweet latte before pulling up the email on his phone.

 

_ Hongbin wants to do an anniversary shoot for the Greek concept you and Wonsik had done a year ago. The concept sounds like it hasn’t changed much from last year, and you both might be modelling the same clothes, but Hongbin mentioned it being more intimate than last year’s shoot. Take that as you will. _

 

_ -Hakyeon _

 

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow, looking over to Wonsik. “Did Jaehwan tell you about the... intimacy part?”

Wonsik nodded. “Yeah.”

“The fuck does Hongbin mean by that?”

Wonsik shrugged. “We won’t know until we get there. Who knows, maybe it’ll be like last time and he’ll change his mind about everything at the last minute.”

Taekwoon quirked an eyebrow, sipping his coffee. “So long as we’re not practically fucking I don’t have much issue.”

The other model choked on his coffee, pausing to cough a few times, placing a hand on his chest. Wonsik gulped before speaking again.

“I mean, what if Hongbin wants us to do something like, I don’t know,” Wonsik paused again. “Wh-what if he wants us to kiss?”

Taekwoon’s expression fell, mouth slightly hanging open. He shook his head, letting out a chuckle.

“There’s no way he’d do that.”

Wonsik flashed a weird expression, something like discomfort on his face. “Yeah. You’re probably right.” His voice sounded somewhat hollow, making Taekwoon quirk an eyebrow.

“You okay?” Taekwoon asked slowly.

Wonsik nodded as he sipped at his coffee, practically gulping the liquid down.

Taekwoon’s eyebrow remained raised, the model lifting up the coffee to his lips. He gulped down a small sip, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand when he set the paper cup down.

“Do you want to kiss me?” The question slipped out of Taekwoon’s mouth without much thought.

Wonsik’s eyes widened, chugging the rest of his coffee, eyes flickering down when he shook the empty cup. He looked over to his phone, pocketing the thing before getting up.

“I need to go, Jaehwan texted me.”

“Wait, Wonsik-”

“Sorry.” Wonsik flashed a strange expression. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

Taekwoon was left sitting alone in the cafe, eyes fixated on the front door Wonsik left out of.

\---

_ [Taekwoon, Thu 6:30] _

 

_ Ready for today? _

 

Taekwoon frowned slightly at his phone, looking at the read receipt staring back at him. He sighed leaning back in the car seat, head thudding against the headrest. Hakyeon glanced at the model raising an eyebrow.

“You okay?”

Taekwoon shrugged in reply.

“Tired?”

Rather than give a more substantial reply, Taekwoon merely shrugged again.

Hakyeon sighed. “You’ve hardly even touched your coffee.” Taekwoon opened his mouth, Hakyeon cutting his thought off with, “So help me if you reply with some variation of ‘is it really worth it’ I will make sure you don’t model for the rest of your life.”

Taekwoon jerked upright in his seat, phone thudding to the floor in front of him. He leaned forward, grabbing his phone and placing it in his lap before going to take a sip of his coffee.

“Thank you.” Hakyeon’s eyes focused on the road for a few minutes, the agent glancing back to Taekwoon soon after. “So, did something happen with you and Wonsik?”

“How di-”

“See, Taekwoon, you learn things after working around people on a regular basis.” Hakyeon interrupted. “Call it improving upon an important instinct.”

“So,” Hakyeon continued. “What happened?”

Taekwoon sipped his coffee. “I’m honestly not sure.”

“What do you mean?” Hakyeon’s eyes had moved back to focusing on the road in front of him, but Taekwoon could tell that the agent still wanted to listen to Taekwoon.

“I said something,” Taekwoon said. “The other day, when I went out with Wonsik. And I thought it wouldn’t be that big of a deal but I guess it was a lot worse than I anticipated.”

“What’d you say?”

“I asked if he wanted to kiss me.”

Hakyeon’s hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, the agent looking over to Taekwoon. “What?”

“I wasn’t serious about it at all-”

“Oh my god.” Hakyeon looked back to the road, eyes still visibly rolling. His hands loosened their grip on the steering wheel. “Taekwoon, I don’t know Wonsik quite as well as you, but even I can tell that he’s a sensitive guy. He probably takes what a lot of people say to heart, poor kid.”

“So do you think he left because he actually does want to kiss me?”

Hakyeon shrugged. “I don’t want to put words in Wonsik’s mouth, but he was definitely affected by what you said if it made him just up and leave.” He sighed. “Listen just, be careful, okay? I know that people’s emotions don’t always make sense to you, but, still. Be careful.”

Taekwoon let out a breath, nodding his head. “Y-Yeah. I’ll try.”

Hakyeon flashed a smile, reflecting in the rear view mirror.

~

Despite Hakyeon’s efforts, an unexpected bout of traffic left Taekwoon arriving at the studio a whole five minutes late rather than coming earlier. As he did a year ago, Hakyeon had to hold back a string of curse words when the pair walked into the studio, instead running over to Hongbin and a couple of other employees, bowing a few times before apologizing for not being there earlier. Taekwoon stayed near the front door, taking in the familiar sights of the studio he’d been in a mere year ago.

Taekwoon squinted slightly when he saw another familiar face, wandering over to Hakyeon when he’d parted ways with the numerous employees he’d been apologizing to.

“Is that Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon nodded towards someone standing near Hongbin, currently messing with one of the lights.

“Oh, right.” Hakyeon nodded. “Yeah, it is. Sanghyuk apparently has become more interested in photography recently, so Hongbin said it was fine for him to help out at today’s shoot.

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow, looking over to Hakyeon. “You don’t think that they’re,”

Hakyeon snorted, slowly shaking his head. “No, no. There’s no way.”

“Didn’t Sanghyuk do a shoot with Hongbin last-”

“This conversation is over.” Hakyeon pulled out his phone, scowling at the time. “I’m imagining that a certain pair are going to be late,  _ again.” _

Hakyeon was ultimately right. Jaehwan and Wonsik arrived a few minutes later- so, ten minutes rather than fifteen minutes late, a surprising improvement- Jaehwan appearing far more flustered than Wonsik.

Wonsik’s eyes wandered the studio, eventually looking over to Taekwoon. His eyes widened before he looked away, walking over to where Jaehwan had gone off too. Taekwoon frowned, letting out a small sigh.

Hakyeon quirked an eyebrow. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Taekwoon replied, voice hesitant.

“You sure I don’t need to fake an illness for you?”

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said, a bit firmer than intended. “I’m fine. I can figure this out.”

Hakyeon flinched slightly. “Alright then.” He looked over when he heard a faint whistle, briefly turning back to Taekwoon. “Sounds like they’re going to start prep for the shoot now.”

Taekwoon nodded. “Yeah, it does.”

The agent flashed a small smile. “Just do what you always do, yeah? Steal the show regardless of how prepared you are.”

Taekwoon chuckled. “Yeah, yeah I will.”

Hakyeon smiled again, shooing the model away. Taekwoon walked over to where the dressing rooms had been set up last time, finding a familiar label of ‘LEO’ on one door. He ducked into the room, unable to hold back a small smirk at the items set in front of him. The underwear was still nude, matched a couple shades away from his own skin tone, though the material looked far nicer than it had last time. There was also a laurel crown set out to the right, and when Taekwoon grabbed it he could feel how it was made of a metal much more sturdy than the last crown, now painted gold instead of green. Taekwoon put on the underwear and crown, unable to prevent the gasp of surprise that came out of his mouth when he put on the black robe, material underneath his hands smoother than expected.

Wonsik was already at the makeup station when Taekwoon made his way over there, locked into small talk with the makeup artist. The man didn’t even make eye contact with him when Taekwoon sat in the chair next to him, legs scraping against the stone floor. Another makeup artist walked over, briefly glancing over to Wonsik.

The makeup artist squinted, pushing back a lock of hair that had fallen out of her bun. “Did you put on makeup before now?”

Taekwoon shook his head.

She clicked her tongue, lightly grabbing Taekwoon’s chin and turning his head side to side.

“You don’t have many blemishes, but I’ll still add some foundation.” The makeup artist turned to the table behind her, looking over the bottles of foundation, grabbing a shade towards the middle of the bottles. She clicked the bottle into the airbrush, spraying a bit into her hand before asking Taekwoon to close his eyes. “Your skin’s gotten darker.”

“Mm?” Taekwoon quirked an eyebrow, feeling the makeup artist’s thumb lightly press against it.

“It’s not bad.” She continued. “Makes you look a bit less sick.”

“Did I look sick last year?” Taekwoon asked after another spray of foundation.

The makeup artist let Taekwoon open his eyes, the model blinking a couple of times as the artist turned back to the table. She shook her head.

“You weren’t that bad at all.” The artist added. “Though, regardless, I’m imagining Hongbin would like your skin like this.”

Taekwoon chuckled. “Alright then.”

The artist shook her head. “Sorry, just. I’ll stop, don’t worry about it.” She swiped eyeshadow onto her brush, asking Taekwoon to close his eyes again.

Taekwoon chuckled again. “Don’t worry about it.”

The rest of the makeup session went by in relative silence, the artist only occasionally double checking Taekwoon’s thoughts on colors for certain products- though most of Taekwoon’s suggestions went ignored unless they matched what the artist was already thinking about.

“Like it?” The artist moved to Taekwoon’s side so that he could take a better look in the mirror.

Taekwoon looked fairly similar to how he’d looked last year. The eyeshadow on his eyes were all darker nude tones, with the exception of a streak of white just below his brow bone; he had white eyeliner along his waterline, and the same dark brown eyeliner thinly lining along his upper lid. Taekwoon turned his head from side to side, eyes catching on the golden highlighter that swept the top of his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, slightly contrasted by a contour a couple of shades darker than his skin tone. He actually had on lipstick this time: a matte pink, a bit darker than the natural color of his lips.

Taekwoon looked over to the artist, nodding his head. He definitely looked as divine as last year. His eyes fixated on the makeup artist, noticing her mouth fall open as she looked away from Taekwoon. The model quirked an eyebrow, turning in his chair, eyes widening slightly when he saw Wonsik.

Somehow, Wonsik looked even more divine than before. The makeup had hardly changed from last year; though his skin had gotten a bit darker, the contour replacing the bronzer previously used standing out even better against his skin. His eyeliner was subtly winged this time, black kohl lining his waterline. The other artist had put lipstick on Wonsik’s lips, though this time it was a matte nude lipstick topped with a small amount of gloss that subtly glittered gold.

Taekwoon pushed back thoughts concerning why he so perfectly could recall Wonsik had looked last year- and with it, exactly how much more  _ divine _ the model looked- instead focusing on trying to put a more neutral expression back on his face. Wonsik appeared to be struggling with this as well as he looked at Taekwoon, his mouth and eyes widened slightly.

“I-” Wonsik gulped. “You look nice.”

Taekwoon bit his lip, nodding quickly. “Y-Yeah. You do too.”

Wonsik nodded in reply, eyes flickering towards Hongbin as the photographer walked over to them.

“All done?” Hongbin glanced to the two makeup artists, who nodded in reply. He smiled. “Perfect. Well, Wonsik, Taekwoon, if you’ll come with me we can get this shoot started.”

Taekwoon padded over to the set, squinting when he accidentally looked straight into a flash lamp. He glanced over to the throne sat in front of him. The large, wooden chair looked even nicer than last year, polished a deeper brown, with vines wrapped around the armrests and down the sides of the chair, plastic leaves faintly shining. 

“Are you doing individual shots?” Taekwoon asked, eyes on Hongbin.

The photographer nodded. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Why would I not be okay with it?”

“Because I want to do Wonsik’s photos first.” Hongbin said.

Taekwoon quirked an eyebrow. “You think I’d be jealous?”

Hongbin shrugged. Taekwoon merely rolled his eyes.

“I’m not jealous.”

“Alright then.” Hongbin looked around, yelling out Wonsik’s name when he saw the other model. “I’m doing your individual shots first.”

Wonsik nodded before walking over to the throne.

“How should I sit?”

“Just whatever’s comfortable.” Hongbin said. “Though, naturally, channel the concept as well.”

“Right.” Wonsik mumbled, sitting on the throne.

Wonsik’s expression shifted as he settled into a pose. He was leaning against the back of the chair, arms on the armrests, hands lightly grasping the wood. His head shifted, eyes flickering over to Taekwoon before resting on Hongbin, on the camera the man was holding.

Even if the gaze was brief Taekwoon felt his face heat, the model wondering if his makeup did anything to conceal the pink that likely colored his face. Despite this, Taekwoon found himself unable to look away from the scene at hand. Wonsik’s concentration had definitely improved over the past year, the model’s position hardly shifting as he kept his eyes fixated on the camera. Taekwoon couldn’t help feeling pride swell in his chest, the man wondering how much more Wonsik could improve.

“Taekwoon.” Hongbin’s voice was firm, making the model shake his head as he looked back to Hongbin. The photographer quirked an eyebrow. “You’re next.”

“Right.” Taekwoon mumbled, gulping once. “Sorry, I guess my coffee hasn’t kicked in.”

Hongbin snorted. “That’s fair.”

Taekwoon walked over to the throne, faintly hearing Hongbin call over Sanghyuk to change something with the flash lamps. Wonsik was stood at the side of the throne, eyes on Taekwoon.

“Y-You looked nice.” Taekwoon mumbled.

Wonsik rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks. I bet you’ll look nice too.”

Taekwoon let out a faint chuckle. “Yeah, I hope so.”

Wonsik smiled in return before walking away from the scene. Taekwoon took a seat at the throne.

“So, same deal for me?” Taekwoon said, looking to Hongbin.

Hongbin nodded, strange shadows cast on the photographer’s face due to the position of the flash lamps. “Whatever feels comfortable, and fits the concept well.”

Taekwoon moved to a position likely similar to last year. His head was perched on his left hand, right hand grasping the edge of the other armrest.

“Perfect.” Taekwoon heard Hongbin say faintly, just before the first shutter click, lamps flashing.

Taekwoon avoided the impulse to squint at the lights, feeling as if they were brighter than they had been before. Instead, his eyes fixated on Wonsik, stood just behind Hongbin, a little bit to the photographer’s left. The model felt the flush on his face deepen as he saw how Wonsik’s eyes were fixated on him, shadows cast on his face when the lamps brightened. 

God. What was wrong with him? Everything between the two men had been fine recently. That visit at the coffee shop had brought everything back though: those indescribable feelings from the past colored his thoughts. The model had almost forgotten to minutely change his pose with every few photos, mind fixated on trying to figure out what exactly Hongbin had in store for him and Wonsik.

The darkest dimming of the lamps was the sign that brought the shoot to an end. Hongbin took his camera off the tripod, the photographer pressing a couple of buttons on it before he called over Sanghyuk. Hongbin and Sanghyuk got caught up in a conversation, words just indistinguishable. Sanghyuk’s mouth was faintly open, the model exchanging a few smiles with Hongbin, the photographer flashing dimples each time. Taekwoon couldn’t help a smirk before he got off the throne, stretching up his arms towards the sky, letting out a faint sigh. His feet carried him over to Wonsik. Taekwoon swore he heard the other model’s breath hitch, eyes flickering up to Taekwoon.

“You looked nice.” Wonsik mumbled.

Taekwoon flashed a nervous smile. “Th-thanks.”

Wonsik merely nodded in reply. Taekwoon pushed back the right side of his hair, fingers catching in the laurel. Briefly, he wondered why the stylist had insisted on parting his hair in the middle; his bangs had been cut somewhat asymmetrically, so it was hard to make them look even if they were parted in the middle. Taekwoon had held back a comment though when the stylist had done his hair, mumbling something to Taekwoon about how it was the most appealing hairstyle for him.

Taekwoon opened his mouth to say something, promptly shutting it. He felt as if he should apologize for the other day, but anything he wanted to say remained caught in his throat, words for what he wanted to articulate suddenly completely gone from his mind.

Behind him, Taekwoon heard a couple of claps, Hongbin calling out, “Alright, let’s start the couple photos.”

Taekwoon pushed back embarrassment at the phrasing, instead walking over to Hongbin, who was stood by the throne. Wonsik came over to Taekwoon’s right, stood just behind him, heat radiating from the other model.

Taekwoon gulped.

“So, this may be a bit too intimate for you two, so if either of you have any grievance with it let me know.” Hongbin said.

“Is it that bad?” Wonsik called behind Taekwoon.

Hongbin shrugged. “I don’t think it is, but I figured I should give a warning.” Hongbin patted the armrest closest to him. “So I want Taekwoon sat on the throne. I’m bringing over a small set of stairs for Wonsik to sit on.” Hongbin looked back towards Wonsik. “I need you sat close to the throne, grabbing either Taekwoon’s calf or thigh while you look up to him.”

Taekwoon gulped. He wondered if Wonsik felt any embarrassment at Hongbin’s request, quickly shaking off the thought.

“Alright then.” Taekwoon heard Wonsik call out faintly.

“Give us a second to set up the scene.” Hongbin said, glancing over to where some technicians were standing and giving a nod. The technicians scrambled away from the side, going off in various directions. “Sanghyuk! Help me with these lights, yeah?”

Taekwoon watched Hongbin walk away, turning back to look over to Wonsik.

“What are you comfortable with?” Wonsik asked.

Taekwoon shrugged. “Whatever you’re okay with.”

“Where should I... grab you?” Wonsik looked embarrassed as he asked the question, eyes flickering away from Taekwoon as he asked the question.

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” Taekwoon repeated.

Wonsik nodded slowly. “Okay.”

The pair stood in silence for a few more minutes, Taekwoon looking over to watch the set slowly get set up. A small platform, maybe about a few inches thick, was placed under the throne, taped down with black duct tape to make sure the throne wouldn’t move too much. A small set of stairs, only a few steps tall, was placed in front of the throne. 

“We good?” Hongbin called behind the two models. A technician nodded in reply. “Alright then. Taekwoon, Wonsik, go ahead and get set up.”

Taekwoon nodded, biting his lip before walking over to the throne. He walked up the few steps, briefly taller than the throne before he took a seat. Wonsik knelt down on the steps, a clammy hand placed on Taekwoon’s left calf briefly as the model steadied himself, contrasting the warmth of Taekwoon’s skin.

Wonsik lets go of Taekwoon’s calf once he’d knelt down, hand brushing along his skin before the model looked up to Taekwoon.

“Is this okay?” Wonsik mumbled.

Taekwoon nodded, Wonsik slowly wrapping a hand along the back of Taekwoon’s calf, hand moving up to rest just below the model’s knee. 

The first click of a shutter.

Taekwoon had to avoid the want to look away from Wonsik. The model had the strangest look on his face, something so intimate yet so pained, that Taekwoon couldn’t decide whether or not he could truly look Wonsik in the eyes.

If he were asked at a later time, Taekwoon wouldn’t be able to answer what spurred him to reach his right hand down, lightly grasping Wonsik’s cheek. Wonsik’s mouth fell open, eyes wide yet reflecting those same emotions. Taekwoon tried to mimic the expression Wonsik had had a few seconds ago, unsure if he looked strained or was actually portraying any level of intimacy.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Hongbin called out to the models. Taekwoon looked up, hand falling away from Wonsik’s cheek. Wonsik turned, still sat down on the top step.

“Those were amazing.” Hongbin said. “Let’s take a small break, though. You both should get your makeup touched up as well. It’ll be, ah,” He looked over behind Taekwoon, the model following Hongbin’s gaze rested on Sanghyuk, the man flashing a small smirk. “You’ll see in a few.”

Taekwoon bit his lip, glancing down at Wonsik. He nodded, Wonsik sitting up a bit before he got off the step. Taekwoon nodded in thanks, stepping down from the throne.

The pair walked over to the makeup chairs. Wonsik reached up, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“You looked um,” Wonsik said. “You looked nice.”

Taekwoon nodded. “You did too.” Much better, actually.

Wonsik flashed a small smile in reply.

“I’m sorry, by the way.” Taekwoon mumbled.

“Hm?”

Taekwoon took a seat in the makeup chair he’d been in earlier, neither artist here to style the two of them yet.

“For the other day.” Taekwoon said. “You don’t have to say anything about your feelings or, whatever but,” He bit his lip. “I shouldn’t have joked about something like that.”

Wonsik flashed a small smile. “It’s fine. I was making a big deal out of nothing-”

“You weren’t though.” Taekwoon cut in. “No matter how you feel, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He glanced away from Wonsik, eyes landing on Hakyeon. “S-sorry, I’ll be back.”

Taekwoon got up, ignoring the expression on Wonsik’s face as he walked away.

Hakyeon looked up from his phone, quirking an eyebrow when he noticed Taekwoon.

“On break?”

Taekwoon nodded. “Where’s Jaehwan?”

Hakyeon snorted. “You think I keep track of someone like that?”

Taekwoon chuckled. “Fair.”

“So,” Hakyeon said. “What’s up? You don’t normally talk to me during shoots unless I force you to.”

“Really?”

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. Taekwoon shook his head.

“I apologized to Wonsik.” Taekwoon said.

“And? What happened?”

“He seemed happy.” Taekwoon said. “He tried to brush it off though, blame it on himself, but I didn’t let him.”

“I said that regardless of how he feels about me, I shouldn’t have joked like that.” Taekwoon continued.

“Do you like him, Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon’s eyes widened. “W-What?”

“Taekwoon, do you like Wonsik?”

The model’s mouth fell open. “I-” He paused, letting out a breath. “I don’t know. My thoughts almost always end up a mess around him, it’s hard for me to even think straight-”

Hakyeon snorted, making Taekwoon stop in his tracks.

“You sound like a schoolgirl.” Hakyeon giggled at the sour expression on Taekwoon’s face. He let out a breath. “But, in all honesty, think about how you feel later. You know how messy things can get at shoots if you have too many worries on your mind.”

Taekwoon cringed, thinking about one of the first official shoots he’d done. He almost had to go home when they found him puking in the studio bathroom, the photographer at the time only changing his mind through some gentle persuasion from Hakyeon.

“You’re right.” Taekwoon sighed.

“You can talk to him later.” Hakyeon said. “In fact, you should. But for now, try to let this go.”

Taekwoon nodded, letting out a sigh. “Yeah, I will.”

Hakyeon flashed a small smile, lightly patting Taekwoon’s right shoulder. “Now go fuck it up, Taekwoonie.”

Taekwoon snorted, rolling his eyes before walking away, ghost of a smile on his face.

The makeup artist didn’t end up changing Taekwoon’s makeup too much: she added more highlighter, assuring that Taekwoon’s skin still strobed perfectly, along with touching up his lipstick and adding a thin layer of clear lip gloss.

She nodded, smile on her face. “Perfect.”

Taekwoon looked in the mirror, unable to help moving his face from side to side, noticing how the highlighter glinted in the light. He nodded in thanks before getting up, walking back over to the set. Hongbin looked up from the camera in his hands, smile coming onto his face.

“The photos look amazing so far.” Hongbin looped the camera around his neck, raising an eyebrow when Taekwoon reached out a hand. “I want to wait to show you both until we’re finished with the shoot, though.”  
“Can you tell me what exactly we’re doing next?”

Hongbin pulled out his phone, glancing at the time displayed. He nodded. “Yeah.” The photographer looked over to Wonsik, who was stood on the other side of the room, caught up in conversation with Jaehwan. “Wonsik!” The model looked away from Jaehwan, walking towards Hongbin when the photographer waved him over.

“Well,” Hongbin said. “This last scene will be rather... intimate. The most intimate thing you’ve both done thus far.”

Taekwoon gulped. 

“We’re going to kiss?” Wonsik burst out, regret immediately on his face.

Hongbin chuckled, dimples in his expression. “Yes. In a final illustration of intimacy, I want you to kiss.”

Taekwoon felt his stomach drop.

“W-What?”

“I mean, take that as you will.” Hongbin said. “Technically, I’d rather you two kiss on the lips, but if you insist on having to kiss the cheek or something, well,” He shrugged. “I guess I can accept.”

Taekwoon bit his lip, looking back over to Hakyeon, the agent on his phone, apparently oblivious to the situation at hand.

Well shit.

Taekwoon shook his head, letting out a breath. Right. Don’t let anything distract you from the shoot.

“Alright.” Taekwoon said, Wonsik’s eyes widening. “Should we be standing?”

Hongbin nodded. “We’ve moved the throne, so just stand somewhere in front of the backdrop.”

Wonsik walked over to the center of the set, eyes flickering down to his feet as he idly dug the ball of his foot into the concrete. Taekwoon came to stand a couple feet in front of him. He clenched and unclenched his right hand, reaching forward to grab Wonsik’s hand. The model’s eyes flickered up from his feet.

“You okay?”

Wonsik nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Wonsik looked over to Hongbin. “So um, how do you want to do this?”

“Well,” Taekwoon took a step forward, right hand still holding onto Wonsik’s as he reached out his free hand to grab Wonsik’s cheek.

The click of a shutter, a flash of lights.

Taekwoon’s thumb dragged over the edge of Wonsik’s bottom lip. “I guess like this.”

Taekwoon moved his head forward, eyes squeezing shut before his lips pressed to Wonsik’s. It was far too awkward at first- both models had their lips pursed so tight that Taekwoon couldn’t help picturing how awful the photos looked at that time. After a minute or so Taekwoon felt Wonsik relax, lips softening, Taekwoon relaxing in return. Taekwoon let go of Wonsik’s hand, moving to place both of Wonsik’s cheek in his hands, head tilting slightly as his lips slowly parted-

“And we’re good!”

Taekwoon jolted, immediately backing away from Wonsik. He felt his face turn bright pink, suddenly unable to try and look at the other model. Instead, he focused on Hongbin, on how the photographer unhooked his camera, looping it around his neck before walking over to the two models.

“Those looked amazing.”

“You sure?” Taekwoon asked. “That seemed kind of fast.”

“I like what I got.” Hongbin replied. He tilted his head. “Though, if you really are worried-”

“We-we’re good.” Wonsik cut in, voice strained.

Taekwoon looked over to Wonsik, relief apparent in his expression.

Hongbin nodded slowly. “Alright then. We’re good for today then, I’ll call Jaehwan and Hakyeon if I need to take any more pictures.”

“Thank you.” Taekwoon said, bowing slightly before walking away from Hongbin and Wonsik, pace quickening slightly as he went to the dressing room to change. Makeup smeared along the inside of his shirt, golden highlight streaked along the fabric, but Taekwoon couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Taekwoon couldn’t help feeling relief when he got into Hakyeon’s car, head thudding against the headrest of the passenger seat. Hakyeon looked over to him, eyebrow raised.

“You good?”

Taekwoon let out a sigh.

Hakyeon snorted. “I’ll take that as a no.”

The two sat in silence for a while, Taekwoon pulling out his phone to scroll through one of his SNS sites.

“So,” Hakyeon said seconds after they got on the highway. “The kiss.”

Taekwoon sat up in his seat, phone dropping into his lap.

“Y-Yeah?”

“How was it?”

“It was, um,” Taekwoon licked his lips. “It was a kiss.” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, Taekwoon groaning in response. “What do you want me to say?”

“The truth.” Hakyeon said. “Did you feel some kind of spark when you kissed Wonsik? Some sort of ‘ah-ha!’ moment?”

Taekwoon’s mouth opened and shut. Well, did he? Looking back, he could hardly recall anything he’d felt at that time. Well, excluding any sort of surprise that this was actually a reality.

“I’m not sure.” Taekwoon replied. “I don’t remember much, in all honesty.”

Hakyeon nodded slowly. “Damn, Wonsik’s kisses must be amazing if you can’t remember anything about them.”

Had Taekwoon been drinking something, he likely would have choked on it. Instead he let out a cough, grabbing his chest as he coughed back whatever imaginary substance was caught in his throat. Taekwoon leaned back in the seat.

“A lot has happened today.”

Hakyeon snorted. “The understatement of the day.”

Taekwoon quirked an eyebrow, rolling his eyes at the smirk on Hakyeon’s face.

\---

“So.”

Taekwoon looked up from his mug of coffee, gently placing it back on the table. “So.”

Wonsik turned the magazine to face Taekwoon, point at the familiar ad. “You saw this, right?”

Taekwoon nodded. “I got a copy of the proofs a couple of days after the shoot.”

“We look good.”

Taekwoon sipped his coffee, eyes fixated on one picture in particular. It was one of the kiss pictures, focused from the waist up unlike the other photos. Taekwoon’s hands grasped Wonsik’s cheeks, hands moved aside enough to still show their faces. While he could never admit it aloud, this was Taekwoon’s favorite photo out of the ones he’d seen, something about it far more intimate than it should be.

“Y-Yeah, we do.”

Wonsik bit his lip, turning the magazine back towards him before he closed it. “I have a confession to make.”

Taekwoon sat up in the booth, taking a sip of his coffee.

“You like me?”

Wonsik nodded. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah.”

Wonsik snorted. “Yeah that’s, that’s fair.”

Taekwoon licked his lips. “Wonsik, I-” He paused at the expression on Wonsik’s face, a hybrid of anticipation and dread. “I had to think about it for quite a while, but, I like you too.”

Wonsik’s mouth fell open. “Oh. I hadn't expected that.”

Taekwoon chuckled. “Am I that cold to you?”

“Maybe in the past but, not now.” Wonsik said. “I know you better now.”

Taekwoon took a sip of his coffee, longer this time. “I can be cold, though. Incredibly cold. I’m horribly antisocial at times, to the point where I won’t want to talk for days on end. Are you prepared for that?”

“Of course.” Wonsik said. “I love you for all that you are.”

Hesitantly, Taekwoon reached a hand out, grabbing one of Wonsik’s hands, fingers intertwining perfectly in the spaces between Wonsik’s fingers.

“I love you for all that you are too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly I have an idea for another fic for this universe, and hopefully I'll get around to it soon. Tbh tho I rlly enjoy this verse so if y'all have a desire (perhaps for seeing other pairings ?) pls let me know. :o


End file.
